


strawberries & honey

by scarsandstars



Series: S/H/K domestic smut [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Cunnilingus, Domestic, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 10:04:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarsandstars/pseuds/scarsandstars
Summary: It's just been a rough week. Shiro has been a lot crankier than usual, both Hunk and Keith have noticed. He came home too late three times this week, exhausted and grumpy, kicking off his shoes and sneaking in between the two of them to immediately pass out in his very clothes.They just think he needs a break. And to be pampered. He needs to relax.It's early Saturday morning when Shiro wakes up.





	strawberries & honey

**Author's Note:**

> another threeway fun time story that made me Struggle for the best part of a month but i finally got it off my system so that's good. as always please look at the tags before reading in case something is not your cup of tea. i refer to keith's genitals as 'dick', no afab language anywhere.
> 
> it's a follow up to this other threesome i had much fun with: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17202455
> 
> next will be hunk's turn to be the center of attention so stay tuned again if ur into that (and u should be)

It's just been a rough week. Shiro has been a lot crankier than usual, both Hunk and Keith have noticed. He's almost finished moving in with them, which is good in theory, but he's been having to struggle constantly with the moving company charging him extra for everything from the mileage to the air they're breathing, and with his “former roommate,” which is how he's chosen to refer to his ex, who has been holding three boxes of his belongings hostage for five months now. On top of this, his allergies have been acting up. It's spring time, so just opening the window for ten minutes means he's going to walk around the apartment for three hours sneezing and sniffling and saying “I'm _find_ , Hudk” when some tea--or Benadryl--is offered to him. On top of all this, his new supervisor at work is being a dickwart. In his own words. Shiro came home super late three times this week, exhausted and grumpy, kicking off his shoes and sneaking in between the two of them to immediately pass out in his very clothes. 

They just think he needs a break. And to be pampered. He needs to relax.

It's early Saturday morning when Shiro wakes up, rolling over on his back and stretching--and Keith is only human, so he stops what he was doing (digging around the bottom drawer for some special items) to sit back and look at him. He's just thankful it's warm enough for Shiro to sleep only in his underwear. Keith became very fond of spring just recently.

“Morning,” Keith says.

Shiro rubs his eye and squirms a little on the mattress before sitting up and looking around the room until his eyes meet Keith's. “Hey,” he croaks out, “whatcha doing there?”

“Just admiring the view,” Keith points at him with his chin, shameless. 

“Stop,” Shiro groans but he's smiling and Keith can see his ears tinted pink. “Where's Hunk?”

“Geez, I'm having a good morning too, thanks for asking,” Keith pouts. 

Shiro throws a pillow at him, grinning, sunlight shining behind his head through the window like a halo. It makes Keith impatient, he can't lie.

“He's making you breakfast,” Keith informs him. 

“Oh,” Shiro looks a little confused, but it's part of the plan. “Okay.”

Keith says nothing more. He can't help the smirk on his face.

With a raised eyebrow, Shiro pushes the sheets off his legs and scooches over to the edge of the bed, eyeing Keith and progressively narrowing his eyes. Now, he's not sure what's going on, if something at all is going on. All he knows is that Keith is sitting there looking like he stole the entire cookie jar for some reason, smirking like a little shit with his hair tied up in a messy ponytail and that oversized Joy Division shirt he wears to sleep. 

“So I guess I'll go to the dining room in a sec,” Shiro says, standing up and heading towards the bathroom but unable to take his eyes off Keith like he's expecting to catch him mid-... mid-something.

“No no, no, babe, we'll bring you breakfast right here in bed,” Keith says.

“What? Why--”

“Shhh, babe. Just get comfortable,” Keith interrupts him. “Get cozy. Don't you worry your pretty face.”

“Shut up,” Shiro laughs, standing with his arm on his waist. “I don't trust you two at all, what's Hunk doing in there? What's he putting in my waffles?”

“Just go do your business and come back to bed.”

“What’s he doing to my bacon?”

“Oh, you’re gonna have to wait to find _that_ out.”

“Keith…”

Keith laughs. “Babe, relax, he’s just making you breakfast. Paranoid isn't a good look on you. Just go and then wait here, alright?”

Shiro does. He yawns in front of the mirror and washes his face; he brushes his hair back with his fingers just for a second and grabs the towel to dry himself. Of course he has no idea what this is about, but what's life without a little excitement, after all? Plus, he really can't think of something better than breakfast in bed made by Hunk. 

Back in the bedroom, with Keith gone, he vaguely considers putting on some sweatpants or a shirt but he's exhausted. Sure, he slept like ten hours straight but he's exhausted. So he crawls back up into the bed and sits up against the pillows right in the middle of it. He can hear some sounds coming from the kitchen--namely, Keith laughing and then yelping as if Hunk had swatted his hand with a spatula, which has happened more than just once, no matter what Hunk says. Hunk tends to be a little territorial in his kitchen. 

Shiro puts his arm behind his head and smiles, feeling sunlight tickling his nose. He enjoys this for maybe twenty seconds before he remembers there's nine emails he hasn't answered and three reports he hasn't even glanced at; also, that he hasn't opened his former roommate's texts in three days because he mentally can't deal with any of them; then, the fact that he forgot to stop by the bank yesterday, so now he's going to have to wait another month before attempting to cancel his stupid credit card once and for all; come to think of it, he's also trying really hard to remember where he left his insurance information, and where he dumped his keys last night; he hasn’t been able to get a hold of anyone in his doctor’s office, and his--

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Hunk's voice cuts through the cacophony in his brain and it's the most welcome, comforting sound Shiro could ever think of. “How are you today, hot stuff? Hungry, I'm hoping? Well, it's your lucky day,” Hunk, tall and stunning in a white shirt with rolled up sleeves, smiles and leaves a tray on top of Shiro's lap. He leans in to kiss Shiro's lips and Shiro smiles instantly; he makes a show of revealing the plate under the lid complete with a quiet “ta-daa.”

Shiro is only vaguely aware of Keith standing somewhere behind Hunk because he’s too busy staring at the plate. There’s three golden, fluffy waffles covered in honey and a dollop of whipped cream with strawberries sliced all around them in a neat little circle, a bunch of blueberries scattered all around. He knows the sight of it must have made Keith queasy, since he’s very loudly complained about Shiro’s sweet tooth in the past, but Shiro’s mouth instantly waters. There’s a smaller plate of bacon slices right next to it, a mug of coffee that smells delicious and half a glass of soy milk because Hunk has learnt that Shiro is way too peculiar about the amount of milk he likes in his coffee. Hunk even went ahead and put some yellow flowers inside a small glass. Shiro has no idea what prompted this. But, by god, he’s not going to question any of it. 

“Geez, Hunk, thank you, wow,” he says, and pulls Hunk down into a soft, slow, smiley kiss. “You really shouldn’t have.” 

Hunk strokes the back of his neck and kisses the tip of his nose. “Only the best for my man.”

Keith clears his throat. Loudly. 

“ _Our_ man. Right?” Hunk says with an exaggerated eye-roll, and turns to look at Keith, who only smirks and blows a kiss at him.

Shiro chuckles. He beckons Keith with a hand gesture, and touches the side of his neck when he obediently leans in to kiss him. “Thank you,” he says, quietly. 

Shiro shifts a little on the bed, more than ready to shove the entire plate inside his mouth, but stops right after the first bite. “What are you guys…? Are you just gonna stand there and watch me eat?” he asks with a mouth full of waffle. 

“We already had breakfast,” Hunk says. 

“We’re all set,” Keith adds, and sits next to Shiro on one side of the bed while Hunk takes the other. 

It’s Hunk who turns on their Netflix and searches for one of Shiro’s favorite movies, and they sit there with him for about fifteen minutes before he exclaims “Oh, fuck,” in that familiar tone that can only signify that he’s stressed out and about to dive into action about it. They’re always right. 

“I need to email my boss back, Keith, can you pass me my phone?”

“No.”

“What?” he asks, legitimately stunned. And since Keith doesn’t offer an explanation that he likes within one second, Shiro squirms a little on the bed and attempts to stretch over him to reach the bedside table, but Keith gently grabs his wrist and leans a little to the side to sneak into his field of vision. 

“Kashi, baby,” Keith says while Shiro, stubborn as only he can be, continues to try to reach his phone. “We’re trying to get you to relax.”

“Just one day, Shiro,” Hunk jumps in, because Shiro’s squirming almost knocks the breakfast tray over. So, he holds Shiro’s shoulder and very, very softly pulls him back so he can rest against the pillows. “You can worry about everything you want tomorrow, okay? Just relax today.”

“But the--”

“Is it urgent?” Keith asks, reaching over to hold Shiro’s phone in his hand. 

“Well, no, not _urgent_ \--”

“Does your boss even work on the weekends?”

Shiro groans. “Course not.”

“Can your emails wait another day?”

“I mean, I guess…”

“So just relax, baby,” Keith says, opening the drawer to put Shiro’s phone inside it. 

Hunk’s hand is still on Shiro’s shoulder, and though Shiro frowns and looks pained for a second, he nods and sinks a little into the pillows, halfway between defeated and relieved. Mostly relieved. He would say about 97% relieved. He smiles, quiet and soft, and puts a strand of hair behind Keith's ear.

Keith looks up at Hunk and they both nod, just slightly. 

It’s Hunk who picks up the breakfast tray with half the waffles uneaten, the bacon untouched, and the coffee about two thirds finished, to set it gently on the table on his side. It doesn’t occur to Shiro to question why that happens--he sort of just assumes they’ll let him go back to sleep. 

But then Keith moves to straddle his lap at practically the same time Hunk pulls him in for a kiss. It leaves Shiro looking a little like a deer caught in the headlights; he stares at Hunk, and then up at Keith, but the confusion doesn’t last long, judging by the way he breathes in and his hands rest on Keith’s thighs. 

“Just so we’re clear,” Hunk says, moving back to kiss Shiro again, a hand on the nape of his neck, “we _had_ planned on at least finishing the movie before this.”

Shiro chuckles, both because of Hunk’s words and because Keith’s fingertips are tickling his lower abdomen a little bit. “I’ve seen it a million times anyway,” he says, and brushes Hunk’s hair back to return the kiss.

“We also didn’t want your breakfast to get cold,” Keith says, his voice quiet and tender.

“That’s what microwaves are for, right?” Shiro smiles.

Keith runs his hands up Shiro’s belly towards his chest and takes a moment (or two, maybe three) to tease his nipples and massage his pecs, feeling Shiro’s hips shifting underneath him. He watches Shiro deepen the kiss with Hunk, hears him gasp and break the kiss when he pinches one of his nipples. Shiro looks up at him with something mischievous in his eyes that makes Keith’s blood run hot, and he barely has any time to react before Shiro reaches up to hold the back of his neck and pull him down for a kiss, sitting up to meet him halfway through before sitting straight up. His kiss tastes like honey and strawberries. It makes Keith moan when their tongues meet and something electric runs through his body, and it’s almost a reflex when he rocks his hips forward right after Shiro bites his bottom lip.

“You feeling more relaxed?” Keith whispers, his breath hot on Shiro's lips and his thighs tight around his waist. 

“I sure am,” Shiro smirks, and feels Hunk shifting on the mattress right behind him--he feels Hunk's fingers run up his back and give his nape a firm squeeze, something that never fails to make chills run up his spine and blood rush towards his dick. 

It makes Shiro grunt quietly in a very obvious way, and it turns into a longer, drawn-out moan when Hunk wraps his hand around his neck, just barely touching his Adam's apple, and leans in to nibble at his earlobe. Hunk's voice is deep and soft and his fingertips are rough while they trace the line of Shiro's jawline. 

“What do you feel like doing, babe?” is what Hunk asks.

Shiro moans. He wants to fall back into Hunk and grind up against Keith, not even remotely sure of what he wants to do first. “Both of you,” he smiles, reaching back to touch Hunk's face, to pull him in for a kiss while Keith dips his head to kiss his neck. 

Hunk chuckles, low and raspy against Shiro’s lips--the way he touches the back of his neck makes Shiro instantly weak in the knees, and Keith sucking a bruise next to his collarbone almost makes him see stars. Keith is still grinding against him on his lap, moving excruciatingly slow like he was measuring how much harder his cock is getting by the second. Shiro can’t stop himself from gasping and grabbing the side of Keith’s hip, maybe a little too hard, and he lets Hunk softly push him back onto the pillows like he was getting him ready for a show. 

Slowly, Hunk moves to stand behind Keith, his hands wrapping so easily around his waist Shiro can hear a high-pitched sound come out of his throat almost involuntarily. When Hunk locks eyes with Shiro, the smirk he offers makes blood rush faster to his cock. Its twitch makes Keith whimper, and soon enough Hunk is kissing the back of Keith’s neck and moving him against Shiro. He’s gripping Keith’s slim hips and rocking him back towards himself and forth again, making both of them moan shamelessly because that's just the effect Hunk has on people. 

So Shiro puts his arm behind his head and just watches for a second: the muscles on Hunk's arms flexing and his blunt fingertips sinking into Keith's skin, the way they sneak inside his underwear and how the touch makes Keith's mouth instantly fall open; Hunk's lips on Keith's neck and Keith's fingers wrapping tight around Hunk's wrists. He has no problem moaning louder, loving the friction of his and Keith's clothes on his hard cock. Maybe he'll come like this if they keep at it for another three minutes, but that wouldn't be the worst thing. It's his day to relax. If this is “relaxing” then he has no problem doing it all damn weekend long. 

Keith falls forward, gasping, with his hands on either side of Shiro's head and his ass up in the air; the loss of friction makes Shiro whine, but then he focuses his attention on Keith's face. On the way his skin is tinted pink from his forehead to his chest, on the strands of hair falling on his forehead and his pretty upturned nose and his pretty lips parted. Shiro's hand feels like it has a mind of its own, he reaches up to hold Keith's jaw and presses a little, not kissing him or pulling him close, just making him gasp and squeeze his eyes shut. 

Hunk chuckles behind them and Shiro can see him pulling down Keith's boxers, feel Keith shifting his weight so Hunk can pull them off and throw them behind his back. 

“Help me out a little, babe,” Hunk says, leaning a little to the side to look straight at Shiro. 

And well, he does. He lifts up his hips just enough for Hunk to pull down his underwear and throw it in vaguely the same direction he threw Keith's. So Shiro's completely naked, Keith is wearing only an oversized shirt, and Hunk is fully clothed behind them. It seems to be the way he wants it. 

“Come up here, Keith,” Shiro practically whispers, tugging a little at the hem of the shirt. 

Standing on his knees, Keith moves up closer to Shiro, and understands when Shiro's hand wraps around him to grab his ass, understands the way he licks his lips and looks up at him. He could have come right there, just because of that look in Shiro's eyes. A low sound comes out of Keith's mouth, turned on and eager when he pulls his shirt up just enough to keep it out of the way and puts both his knees around Shiro's head. 

Shiro lets out a quiet, appreciative sound and strokes Keith's lower abdomen, smirking up at him before licking his lips and taking Keith's dick around his lips. The way Keith’s thighs tense up and the way he moans drive Shiro crazy; he squeezes Keith’s hip trying to get him to move forward and press down on him while he licks the underside of Keith’s dick and teases his hole with the tip of his tongue. Keith runs his fingers through Shiro’s hair and pulls, feeling the vibrations of Shiro’s humming and moaning around his dick in practically every part of his body. For a moment or two, Shiro gets so caught up tasting Keith, teasing his dick with his lips and sucking it, that he doesn’t stop to wonder what Hunk is doing. But then he feels Hunk’s hands on his thighs, pushing them apart, and he moans loudly at the touch with Keith’s dick still in his mouth. 

“Fuck,” Hunk says, and spits on Shiro’s cock before wrapping his hand around it. He thumbs at the head and smears precum over it,then strokes the shaft and holds the base. There’s a low chuckle coming from him when he hears Shiro moan a little louder and sees him spread his thighs a little more, and so he pumps his cock a handful of times before licking around the head. 

Shiro whimpers, his fingertips sinking maybe a little too hard into Keith’s thigh, and when he feels Hunk’s lips around his cock, his mouth hot and wet and his tongue pressing against it, he throws his head back to sigh. His fingers twist into Keith’s shirt and he can hear him chuckle, too, before grabbing a fistful of his hair to force his eyes open. 

Shiro’s chest is heaving, but he manages to speak. “Get back here,” he tells Keith, breathless, and takes Keith’s dick back in his mouth eagerly, moaning at its feel and at the way Hunk is bobbing his head up and down his length. He can feel Hunk’s hand massaging his balls and next thing he knows, he’s pressing right up against the back of Hunk’s throat. A choked cry comes out of him when Hunk hums, and he has to stop sucking Keith’s dick again just to let out a loud “Fuck” that only makes Hunk swallow around him. 

The way Keith pulls at his hair makes his scalp prickle; he’s sure he’s blushing all the way down to his chest and he can’t stop himself from bucking his hips up into Hunk’s mouth. Hunk makes appreciative noises, obscene moans with his lips tight around Shiro’s cock. 

“Hunk, fuck,” Shiro gasps, fucking into his mouth until Hunk pulls him out with a pop and pumps him, Shiro following his fist with a needy motion of his hips. 

“Yeah, baby?” 

Shiro can only gasp another “Fuck” in response, with Hunk stroking his cock and Keith pulling gently at his hair still. 

“You want me to fuck you, baby?” Hunk asks and his voice is low and rough, somehow tender to the point that Shiro bites his lip and whines almost embarrassingly. 

It doesn’t register that Hunk can’t see him when he nods. His eyes are still closed when he feels Keith shifting his weight on top of him, and when he does open them he can see that he’s taken off his shirt and is standing up to turn around, still straddling his chest. There’s the sound of a plastic bottle popping open and next thing he knows, one of Hunk's fingers is slick, pressing up against his hole and teasing circles around it. Shiro shifts on the bed and spreads his thighs a little more, letting out a noisy sigh and gripping Keith's thigh because it's the closest thing to his hand. 

“Come on,” Shiro moans through his teeth and he can hear Hunk chuckling before slipping the tip of his finger inside him. 

“You're so impatient,” Keith says and holds the base of Shiro's cock, pumps it a few times and wraps his lips around the head, giving Shiro quite the visual when he opens his eyes. 

He doesn't even know what to say to that. His only reponse is to buck his hips up just slightly, making Hunk tut and pin them down with the hand he's not using to start working him open.

“Easy there, big guy,” Hunk says with his voice like velvet--it almost makes Shiro cry out.

Then Keith swirls his tongue around the head of his cock while Hunk starts to move his finger around: in small circles, then pushing in a little further. Keith moans around it and starts to bob his head almost obscenely, while Hunk manages to push his entire finger inside him. 

What comes out of Shiro's mouth is a messy series of gasps and choked moans, and he sinks his fingertips into Keith's thigh while his head falls further into the pillow. And they both seem quite pleased with that. 

Hunk lubes up his fingers more before adding a second one, works Shiro open in slow, almost tortuous circles while he whispers words of encouragement and touches Keith's cheek. When Keith stops sucking his dick to catch some air, Hunk grabs his neck and pulls him in for a rough kiss that makes Keith moan and melt almost instantly--Shiro can feel the way Keith shudders over his body and when he looks up he can see the muscles in Hunk's arm flexing and relaxing, his fingers tight around the nape of Keith's neck, and he curses loudly again before licking his own finger and teasing Keith's hole with it. 

Keith cries out, and Hunk tilts his head a little to the side to see what's going on. He smiles at Shiro, something dirty and beautiful and Shiro bites his lip in return. He truly would love to kiss Hunk right this second, but the way his fingers are scissoring him open is just too good, the little show on top of him is too good to want to give it up. So instead, he strokes Keith's dick with his thumb, feeling it hot and hard under his touch and dips his fingertip inside his hole to make it slick and rub circles around it. 

Keith gasps and grips the base of Shiro's cock, his ass moving back against him.

“Is that good?” Shiro has the nerve to ask, breathless, because Hunk's still fucking his fingers into him slow and deep to stretch him out. “Hunk,” Shiro moans without even giving Keith a chance to answer, though maybe the way Keith pushes back and rolls his hips to get more friction from his thumb is a good enough reply. 

“You're doing so well, baby,” Hunk says, stretching him open with three fingers now--Shiro stills, feeling something explosive and electric running through him for a second before Hunk's lips on the swollen shaft of his dick make him lose whatever train of thought he had. 

Keith licks at the head, Hunk focuses on the base and on fucking him a little faster with his fingers, and all Shiro has to do is squeeze Keith's ass and let him move his hips the way he wants to get Shiro's thumb to roll over his hard dick. They both lick along the length of his cock and moan when they do, like they were sharing some sort of delicious dessert, and Shiro swears he's about to lose his mind. Keith moves his ass back against him impatiently, and Shiro gets the hint: he teases at Keith’s hole for a second before sliding two fingers inside him, feeling him moan instantly around his cock. It at least gives Shiro something else to focus on--he doesn’t wanna come too fast and ruin the fun and it keeps getting harder to hold back. But this way, he can focus more on twisting his fingers inside Keith the way he likes, on rubbing his dick with his thumb. Keith is responsive as always: he holds the base of Shiro’s dick and his head falls forward a little, his hair tickling Shiro’s thigh; it gives Shiro even easier access while Hunk continues to work him open. He spanks Keith’s ass, hears him gasp and moan and immediately goes back to finger-fucking him, moving harder and faster while Keith almost chokes on his cock and Hunk brushes Keith’s hair back with his free hand, pretty much just enjoying the show for a second. 

“Love you like this,” Shiro says, not even a hundred percent sure as to who he’s talking to. All he knows is that the hair clinging on to Hunk’s sweaty forehead and Keith’s hot breath on his thigh are too much, too good; he rocks his hips down against Hunk’s fingers and rubs Keith’s dick harder, faster, until he can feel him tense up around his fingers and cry out. 

Keith’s thighs shake when he comes all over Shiro’s hand, Hunk immediately twisting his fingers in his hair to pull him in for a kiss. The moan that leaves Keith’s throat is loud and breathy, raspy before he takes a deep breath and whines with Shiro’s fingers still inside him. 

“Fuck…” he breathes out, reaching down between his legs to grab Shiro’s hands and put it away from him, visibly too sensitive to have it there.

“You ready for me, baby?” Hunk asks Shiro, his hand squeezing the inside of his thigh. 

“Yes,” Shiro moans with a rough voice. “Yes, fuck, yes, please.”

Keith stands on his knees like he'd just received an order, he kisses Hunk and bites his bottom lip before leaning back on top of Shiro. He stretches over him like a cat, all the way up until he can turn his head to the side and pull Shiro in for a lazy kiss. 

Hunk grabs Shiro's thighs and settles between them. He pours a ridiculous amount of lube on his cock and positions it at his entrance, and Shiro breathes hard, watching him with half-closed eyes when he starts to push inside him. 

Shiro's gasp is loud, closer to a cry; he wraps his arm around Keith's neck and squeezes his chest while Hunk starts to rock into him.

“You okay?” Hunk asks.

“Yeah.”

He gives Shiro a moment to adjust, rubbing circles on his thighs and watching the scene: Keith is lying on top of Shiro and lazily holds one finger on each side of his dick it like he just wanted to keep it hard and swollen. Shiro's arm is around Keith, big and muscular, and his fingers are tracing lines along Keith's chest, pinching his nipple and kissing the nape of his neck. Hunk mumbles a quiet “Fuck” to himself before he slides a little further inside Shiro, making him grunt as his thighs tense up.

“Is that okay?” Hunk asks again, and curses under his breath when he sees Keith spreading his legs a little more, just enough that he can reach down between them and touch Shiro's cock with his fingertips, just grazing over it.

“Yes,” Shiro gasps, squeezing Keith against him with a firm grip on his shoulder. “Deeper, Hunk, come on.”

Hunk slides further inside him, the sound of Shiro’s shameless moans feeling like music to his ears. He stops for a moment, then rocks out and back a little further in, Shiro's rough moans drowning out every other sound inside the room--the busy street noises coming from outside the window and the dialogues coming from the TV screen. When Shiro rocks his hips a little, Hunk takes it as his cue. 

“Good. Good, baby. God, you feel so fucking good,” Hunk grunts, grabbing onto Shiro's thighs to start fucking into him slowly, rocking and rolling his hips and paying close attention to Shiro's lips falling open and his eyes squeezing shut. 

Keith turns his head to kiss and suckle along Shiro's hard jawline, and though Hunk is sure he'll end up leaving marks if he doesn't watch it, Shiro doesn't seem to care. With one quick motion, Keith gets off of Shiro and kneels beside him, grabs his jaw and leans in to kiss him, all tongue and teeth as he swallows his moans and Shiro's fingers twist into his hair. Hunk picks up the pace then, grabbing Shiro's thighs and pushing them up just enough to fuck into him at a deeper angle, loving the way he cries out instantly. 

“Hunk, Hunk, ah,” Shiro moans senselessly, pulling at Keith's hair almost too roughly and making him grunt in return. 

“You like that, baby?” Hunk asks with that tender, husky voice that makes both Shiro and Keith melt into the mattress. 

Hunk can tell just by the way Shiro turns his head to bury it into the pillow, biting his lip to stop from screaming, and so he moves deeper, rolls his hips in just the right way to pull that choked cry out of him. 

“Come here,” Hunk tells Keith, making a motion with his hand to urge him on. 

“Yes, sir,” Keith says just to tease him, smirking like a little shit, but he gets quiet real soon when Hunk grabs the back of his neck and kisses him. Shiro can hear Keith almost whine into the kiss, but god, he doesn't blame him. 

“Hunk,” Shiro pleads with a needy voice. 

“I got you,” Hunk says, right after he stops kissing Keith, and pushes Shiro's legs a little further up and apart, and soon enough he starts fucking into him hard and fast. He leans in after a few thrusts, his hands on either side of Shiro's head, and kisses him, bites his lip until it's almost swollen and pounds into him. Shiro wraps his arm tight around Hunk’s neck, pulling him in so close Hunk can only close his eyes and breathe him in, his face buried in the crook of his neck. The sound of skin slapping against skin mixes with Shiro's helpless moans and they almost push Hunk over the edge.

Keith grabs a fistful of Shiro’s hair and pulls his head up to kiss him. Somehow, Hunk joins in on the kiss as well--Shiro, with his eyes closed, can barely tell who he’s kissing, whose tongue is sending shivers down his spine when it brushes against his or whose teeth are hurting his bottom lip so deliciously he feels his cock throb against Hunk’s stomach. 

It makes Shiro whimper. He twists the sheets in his fist and lets the feel of them kissing him, biting, licking, and of Hunk fucking into him wash over him; he feels Hunk placing his thighs on his shoulders like they weighed nothing and the angle makes Hunk's cock hit the spot. Hunk rocks his hips into him and rolls them, and it only takes three thrusts for stars to explode behind Shiro's eyes. He's coming almost too hard and moaning almost too loud, an incoherent mixture of Hunk's and Keith's names, and he feels like he will sink right into the mattress if he doesn't hold onto something. It spreads through him like electricity, that heat exploding in his lower abdomen. He spills all over his chest, his neck, there's droplets of cum on his jaw when he cries out and gasps for air. His voice is a shaking mess, his legs are shuddering when Hunk pulls away from him and holds his knees apart to fuck even faster into him, not worrying about Shiro's orgasm anymore but only chasing after his own. Shiro feels like he's died and went to heaven--he even gets a little lightheaded, can't stop himself from moaning and whimpering because Hunk is still pounding into him and Keith is holding the base of his dick like he wanted to milk the last drop out of him. 

Hunk moans his name. He thrusts into him a few more times before Keith catches his lips in a kiss, and Hunk's fingertips sink into Shiro's skin when he moans his orgasm into Keith's mouth. 

Shiro feels his heart pounding in almost every part of his body when Hunk pulls out and leans in to kiss him again, something softer this time. Keith shows up out of nowhere with a towel--Shiro couldn’t even tell when he got up--and crawls up next to them with it in his hand. Shiro thinks Keith will just wipe the mess on him instantly but what he does is lick along Shiro’s jawline first, making him and Hunk burst out laughing.

“Keith, what the fuck,” Shiro says, playfully trying to shove him away.

“Pervert,” Hunk laughs, his face half-buried in the pillow.

“Well, _I_ am the only one who thought to bring over a towel,” Keith says, proud of himself, and wipes up the mess on Shiro’s torso. Something very selfish, of course, because all he wants to do is constantly have his hands on him.

He sprawls next to Shiro on the bed and covers his body with one of his arms and one of his legs, and Hunk immediately does the same. Shiro feels like he’s inside a cocoon all of a sudden. 

He’s more than happy to let them touch him, though. He lets them rub his belly and kiss his neck and snuggle into both sides of his neck, and he just smiles to himself and sighs. The movie on the screen stopped playing who knows how long ago, and it isn’t until now that he remembers his discarded breakfast, and it makes him pout. 

“What’s wrong, babe?” Hunk asks, his hand soft on the side of Shiro’s jaw.

“Cold bacon is disgusting,” Shiro says. 

It makes Hunk spring into action. “Listen, you barely ate. Let me make you a new plate.”

“Hunk, no--”

“Nonsense, I won’t hear it. Keith, come on,” Hunk answers in his ‘No Nonsense’ kitchen voice, that so often makes Shiro wonder if Hunk picked the wrong career and should have become a chef instead of a mechanical engineer. But it’s so god damn endearing. Keith nods and stands up immediately.

“Let me help you guys out,” Shiro says, untangling himself from the sheets. He’s surprised to see that Hunk wraps an arm around him and lets him follow along. 

“Wait,” Hunk says and stops them both. “Put some clothes on, I don’t want naked people in the kitchen.”

“That’s not what you said when--” Shiro starts, but Hunk holds up a finger. 

“Not when there’s burning oil.”

“Thanks for clearing that up, big guy,” Keith smiles and pinches Hunk’s ass. 

The sun shines bright through the window when Shiro looks back. It’s honestly a perfect day.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i do apologise for any typos i just couldn't bear looking at this document anymore. hope you enjoyed! u can find me over the twitterer @gothshirogane thank u for ur time! have a great day pls come again we appreciate ur business


End file.
